finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ingus
Ingus is one of the main characters of Final Fantasy III since the Nintendo DS remake. Though he has no set Job class, in the opening FMV, he is portrayed as a Red Mage. Appearance and Personality Ingus has short blonde hair and blue eyes. His Freelancer outfit is heavy armor and chain mail on his arms and legs, over which he wears a white shirt with puffed sleeves and a wide collar, and a red gambeson over that. Ingus's theme color is red, shown in his Job armors. The white belt, gambeson pattern, collar, or green pendant are used to distinguish his Job outfits from his allies'. In the opening FMV, he is depicted as a Red Mage, probably as a reference to the fact that Red Mages are considered to be the elite warriors of Sasune. Ingus is described by Doga and Unei as the light of determination. He takes his responsibilities as a knight of Sasune very seriously, particularly his duty to guard the princess, Sara Altney. Although Sara clearly has feelings for him and several people in the castle strongly imply that he returns them, Ingus does not openly show her affection and tries to behave only as her loyal knight. Ingus works very hard at being a knight and escaped the curse on the kingdom because he was away from the castle to train on his own. He speaks in a much more elegant and formal manner than the other three orphans and positions himself as the elder of the group early on when he calls them "younglings." He is not impulsive, preferring to analyze the situation before action, and doesn't hesitate to scold Luneth for being reckless or insensitive. He is also depicted as the steersman for the airship in the opening FMV, reflecting his position as the responsible and reliable member of the group. Story Ingus is a soldier who has sworn allegiance to the King of Sasune. He was outside the castle training when the Djinn cursed the castle. When he returned, he found Luneth, Arc, and Refia there as well, and allowed them entrance as they were also looking for a way to lift the curse from Kazus. Ingus was also greatly concerned that Princess Sara had gone missing, and assumed she had been kidnapped by the Djinn. His fears later turned out to be unfounded, as Sara had gone on her own to try and stop the curse. Two scenes in the opening FMV depict Ingus and Luneth arguing in a castle and Ingus rescuing Luneth from falling off a cliff in the Molten Cave, although these scenes do not occur within the game itself. After defeating the Djinn, Ingus was chosen to be a Warrior of the Light along with Luneth, Arc, and Refia. Although he wasn't any older than the other three, his experience as a knight and soldier made him the most outwardly mature member of the party, such as when he scolded Luneth for making fun of Arc in Saronia. He also harbored feelings for Princess Sara, although he didn't say so openly. She shared his feelings, and the other citizens of Sasune (including the king) keenly encouraged them. At the end of the game, he gladly assents to her request to stay at her side. Other Appearances ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy As a downloadable outfit, Onion Knight's bonus DLC outfit "Ingus" is composed of Ingus's Onion Knight, Sage, and Ninja class appearances. Final Fantasy Artniks Ingus appears in several character cards. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ingus appears as a Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ingus appears in a trading card in the Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with numerous cards. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Ingus. Ingus's hair costs 100 crystals and his clothes cost 480 crystals. Gallery Etymology Ingus is a variant of the Latvian name Indriķis. It is considered to be the Latvian version of Henry since both are derived from the Low German Hinrich, which contains the Germanic words for "home" and "ruler", and is often associated with kings. Trivia * Unused text from the game has a brief disagreement between Luneth and Ingus. It's likely that the moment in the opening FMV where Ingus shoves Luneth depicts this scene. de:Ingus es:Ingus fr:Ingus it:Ingus ja:イングズ ru:Ингус Category:Final Fantasy III Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends